monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Mephisto
Everyone in Hell hates Saulot’s annoying pet dog: Mephisto. He’s a lazy heavy beast who walks around the place barking, biting everyone, and drooling liquid fire. However, as much as they hate this silly dog, no one stands up to him, because he’s terribly tough and dangerous! Role: Tank __TOC__ Overview Mephisto‘s role is mainly to be a Fire Tank. Mephisto has a huge life stat (in fact, equal to Dunn Ra) and can use Mega Taunt like other monsters such as Clipeum and Koralle Brutallis. He has 2 AoE Torture moves, Burn and Ignite on one move, and Nightmares on the other, along with 50% Stamina Removal. Mephisto has other decent skills such as Charon’s Pet (which can apply Curse and Blind to one enemy, meaning that the enemy’s accuracy is reduced by 50% + removes both life and stamina) and Through the Circles (which can remove 100% of a single enemy’s stamina). So, he can remove good amounts of stamina and also apply many other status effects. Because of this, tanks such as Koralle Brutallis could be inferior to Mephisto. Pros: * Good trait * Good stats, especially Life * Amazing special: AoE Ignite + AoE Curse + AoE 50% Life Removal * Cool design * AoE Burn and Ignite + Self Extra Turn * AoE Nightmares + AoE 50% Stamina Removal * Single Curse + Blind * AoE Stamina Leak * Self Mega Taunt + Special Protection * Single 100% Stamina Removal * Low stamina costs Cons: * Some moves have high cooldowns * Speed is mediocre in the meta (at least he is faster than older tanks like Ouros) * Struggles against monsters Immune to Torture, since Torture effects is almost all he inflicts at his enemies. Recommended Moveset One Fiery Dog * You Shall Not Pass (Self Mega Taunt + Special Protection, 18s, 3-CD) * Hellfire Bite (AoE Burn + Ignite + Extra Turn, 18s, 3-CD) * Sit and Intimindate (AoE Nightmares + 50% Stamina Removal, 20s, 2-CD) * Hellfire Bark / Charon’s Pet / Through the Circles (30 Fire dmg + Burn + Ignite, 21s, 1 CD) & '(Single Curse + Blind, 25s, 1 CD) '& '''(Single 100% Stamina Removal, 16s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: '''1 Life, 2 Team Speed; 3 Team Speed; 2 Life, 1 Team Speed/1 Speed; 3 Life Mephisto is one of the meta Tanks, and meta tanks tend to use Mega Taunt. The ”You Shall Not Pass” move applies Mega Taunt + Special Protection to itself, meaning that all enemy attacks, including area attacks, will be targeted at only Mephisto and that any Special type damage will be reduced by 50%. Hellfire Bite, one of the moves that doesn’t deal damage, will apply Burn + Ignite to all enemies while gaining a Extra Turn. Sit and Intimindate deals no damage, but it will still apply Nightmares to all enemies along with a 50% Stamina Removal. Hellfire Bark deals a decent amount of fire damage to a single enemy while applying Burn + Ignite. Charon’s Pet will apply Curse + Blind to one enemy, which is nice in the meta despite reducing the monster's accuracy and removing both life and stamina. Through the Circles will remove 100% of stamina from one enemy, similar to Blob, which is also useful in the meta. It is highly recommended using a Control monster with Mephisto such as Sunblast, Patient Cyber, or Kihaku. Category:Fire monsters Category:Cause Burn Category:Cause Ignite Category:Mega Taunt Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Spirit book Category:Underworld book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Status Caster Category:Causes Curse Category:Cause Blind Category:Tank